


Anticipation

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby gets a package in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #488 "content"

“Hey, Abs,” said McGee, as he came into the lab, then frowned. “The mail came early today, but you still haven’t opened yours. Do you need help with the evidence?”

“Oh, I’m not too busy,” she replied. “I’m just… anticipating.”

“Anticipating?”

“Yeah. I subscribed to this company that sends you different healthy snacks every month – I mean, they give you an idea of their products and you can tell them about any food allergies. But until I open that box, it could be anything. Anything at all.”

McGee smiled. “Let me know what it is.”

She smiled back. “I will.”

THE END


End file.
